


Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing

by fandom_meet_fangirl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anonymity, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Eventual Smut, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sex Worker AU, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_meet_fangirl/pseuds/fandom_meet_fangirl
Summary: Peter, upon his acceptance to MIT, turns to online sex work in order to make tuition, selling an explicit Snapchat - among other things. One night when Tony is mildly drunk and feeling lonely after his split with Pepper, he purchases the Snapchat, unaware that it's Peter's. But instead of confronting the boy, Tony remains silent on the subject, consuming Peter's content voraciously and spoiling the boy like crazy, while he remains completely unawares that it's really his mentor/crush who has been spending seemingly all his cash on him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A rather self-indulgent fic written based off my personal experiences in the SW community, plus starker which is my current fixation.

Peter fell against the mattress, panting and sated. It was Saturday, meaning Peter had just finished his weekly Snapchat show, and this one had really taken it out of him. Forcing oneself to have five orgasms did that to a boy, even a freshly eighteen year old boy with superpowers. So far, his clients were greatly enjoying his efforts, if the dozens of messages and videos and messages from them meant anything. He plugged his phone into the charger and chugged the full bottle of water he’d placed on his bedside table as he threw the dildo he’s been using off to the side. He sighed, ignoring the the buzzing of incoming snaps from his clients. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he got up from his bed and and made his way towards the bathroom, hoping a shower would soothe his already sore muscles before he set off for patrol tonight. 

 

If someone had told him six months ago that he would masturbating for money, Peter would have laughed in their face. But his acceptance letter from MIT had changed everything. May was already working two nursing jobs just to pay the rent, and Peter was far too proud to take up Tony’s offer to pay off all four years in advance. He had been determined to do it on his own. 

 

MJ had been the one to suggest it, showing him a plethora of so called “tumblr girls” who made their living selling explicit snapchats to horny men online. She had told him that he could make a killing because there weren’t a lot of men in the industry, and “those old gay dudes would go crazy for your twink-looking ass.” At first, Peter had written the idea off. But the idea had burrowed in his mind, and soon he found himself researching. He made his own tumblr and modeled it after the most successful blogs he could find. With Ned and MJ’s help, and the masked mercenary, he built a persona: daddy’s little whore. MJ had let him raid her closet - surprisingly she had a lot of revealing clothes. His personal favorite was the soft pink crop top that said “baby slut” in white

 

Within a month of Peter posting regularly, he had already breached a thousand followers and gained twelve clients. His success continued to skyrocket exponentially, and when he had had to get braces said success imploded. Apparently horny old men liked the braces because it made him look younger. Peter tried not to think about why, and to just take the money without any qualms. Besides, it wasn’t like he was entirely innocent on that front, having been lusting after his now mentor since he had hit puberty. He wouldn’t have stopped Tony if he had made a move while Peter was underage, despite what that might have meant. But he had never had to worry about, because Tony never showed him anything more than fatherly affection. He was a good man, no matter his past, and though Peter was halfway in love with him, he had respected that and never made any moves; had never tried tempting the man. Even once he turned eighteen and Ned had told him now was his chance. If Tony wanted him, he would do something about it. 

 

Peter showered quickly, not wanting to be too late for patrol. When he got back to his room his phone was still buzzing every few seconds. He grinned when he saw the Venmo notifications, telling him that he had gotten paid at least seventy-five dollars for this show - so far. Given the generosity of his near one hundred clients, he expected to make at least three hundred dollars off of the performance. He tossed his phone to the bed and set about getting dressed for patrol. It felt like it was going to be a long night. 

***

Tony’s night had been a long one. He was currently laying in bed, tumbler of Scotch on the bedside table, scrolling on his tablet. He had ended up down the wormhole of the internet, finding himself in the “daddy’s boy” tag on tumblr and not entirely sure how he had gotten there. He found what looked like a very popular blog, @thesexyspider, and he was entranced. The boy was beautiful, with a small frame and hard muscles, a smile so pure the braces only enhanced it. Plus, because there were no photos of his face that Tony could find, Tony could easily pretend that he was looking at photos of his young intern/mentee, whom Tony had wanted since he’d laid eyes on him. But he had been fourteen, and Tony had some morals. He drained the rest of his Scotch and a post caught his eye:

_ Spidey’s Lifetime Snapchat _

_ Do you wanna see me, naked and writhing, begging for Daddy’s cock? Well here’s your chance! For a one time payment of only $40, you can get all that and more. _

_ Daily Nudes _  
_ Weekly Shows _

 

__ Request Days _ _

 

_ My day-to-day life _

_ And for extra tips I can create a much more personal experience for you! _

 

__ Choose my outfit: $5 _ _  
_ Choose my plug of the day: $10 _  
_ Extra orgasms: $15 _  
_ Personal Polaroids: $10/photo _  
_ Personal Photos (emailed): $5/photo _  
_ Personal Videos: $2/minute _  
_ Body Writing: $4/word _  
_ Requests on non-request days: $8/request _

 

 _Message me here or email me at_[ thesexyspider@gmail.com](mailto:thesexyspider@gmail.com) _for payment options. I’m looking forward to serving you ;)_

 

Maybe it was the Scotch, maybe it was the loneliness, but Tony found himself creating an account, using a secret email no one knew of, and clicking the message icon. 

 

“I’d like to purchase your Snapchat,” he sent, straight to the point. He was surprised when he received a reply within minutes. 

 

“My Venmo is the same user as my blog, send a screenshot confirmation once you’ve sent the payment and your Snapchat user and I’ll add you!” He followed the message with two kissy face emojis, and for some reason Tony felt familiarity stir in his chest. He quickly made a separate Snapchat account from the public one Pepper insisted he have, before sending the payment and the screenshot with his username. Not moments later he got a notification on his phone from Snapchat. 

 

“SexySpidey2000 has added you,” it sai. Tony rushed to add him back, a message popping up not long after he did so. 

 

“You’re in for a treat tonight, I got done with my Saturday show about an hour ago and it’s all still up,” he wrote. Tony wasted no time replying. 

 

“Can’t wait.” And he really couldn’t. He clicked on the circle icon besides the boy’s name - 

 

And promptly dropped his phone. Because there, on his screen, was a very naked Peter Parker.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony decides to keep viewing Peter's Snapchat, and then pays to pick his outfit for the day. MJ helps Peter take photos for his new client.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy at the overwhelmingly positive reception of the first chapter! I hope you all enjoy this one as well. Please excuse the lack of punctuation in Peter's texts that is intentional!

Tony spent the next twenty-two hours avoiding the Snapchat icon on his phone like the plague. It wasn’t until Peter - “Spidey,” how fucking original Peter - had messaged him saying: “I noticed you still hadn’t watched the show and I just wanted to let you know it’s disappearing soon. Screenshots are allowed btw xx,” that Tony even opened the damn app. And before he could stop himself, he was clicking on Peter’s story (after checking his lock four times)

 

He battled with the morality of the situation and his overwhelming desire to see Peter moaning with pleasure. In the end his desire won as he watched Peter bounce on a medium sized pink dildo. 

 

“Fuck, daddy, feels so good,” Peter moaned, his naked body flushed with arousal and little cock bouncing in time with his downward thrusts. Tony’s pants grew uncomfortably tight at the words, and before he could stop himself, he was palming himself over the fabric of his jeans. 

 

He watched Peter’s whole thirty minute show, slowly but surely becoming more comfortable in his own pleasure as he watched his mentee take himself apart using two different dildos, a vibrating butt plug, and a fleshlight. Tony was amazed at his stamina and ability to even  _ have  _ multiple orgasms.  _ Oh to be young,  _ Tony thought, having cum with Peter’s fourth orgasm, so he just watched him wring out the fifth with fascination. Using the bigger dildo and fleshlight in tandem, Peter cried out his finish, cumming dry after so many orgasms in a row. The next videos were just him talking to the camera.

 

“Thanks for watching daddies!” He sounded breathless, wrecked. Tony groaned. “That show really tuckered me out, but I hope you all enjoyed it! Special thanks to the daddies who bought my nice toys; if you wanna spoil me like them, message me for my wishlist link. See you all tomorrow morning!”  

 

Tony felt so conflicted. On the one hand, he had technically purchased this service for life. Sure, he hadn’t  _ known _ it was Peter when he bought it, but he still bought it. On the other hand, Peter would probably be extremely upset if he found out Tony had just watched him masturbate on camera. 

 

_ He never has to know,  _ said a voice in the back of his head. And that was a valid thought. After all, peter was the one putting this service out there, and he was a really fucking smart kid. He must have understood the risks when he decided to do this. And Tony couldn’t ask for a refund because Peter would probably ask what went wrong and he didn’t have it in him to just blatantly lie to the kid. 

 

So he decided to keep watching the story, seeing Peter’s morning routine - and lots of gratuitous nudity along the way - and figured this wasn’t  _ that  _ bad, as far as bad decisions went. 

***

Peter was in study hall when he got a Venmo notification.

 

_ manofironandgold has sent you $40 for: Groceries _ . Peter was impressed - he hadn’t even had to tell him not to mention what he was really paying for. Peter opened Snapchat to message him. 

 

“Hey there, thanks for the tip! Was there anything specific you were wanting from the tip menu?” He waited a moment before he added: “Also, what can I call you? ‘Manofironandgold’ is a bit of a mouthful, and I don’t mean the fun kind ;)” Peter grinned to himself as he waited for a reply. 

 

“I know the day’s already started, but I was wondering if I could do outfit and plug of the day, like, when you get home from class? And you can call me Edward.” Peter nodded even though Edward couldn’t see him. He got this request a lot. 

 

“Totally not a problem. I’ll send the pictures of my plugs now and videos of my closet when I get home xx”

 

“Thank you, Spidey, I look forward to it.” 

 

“Was that all you wanted? Because that’s only $15 and you tipped $40.” 

 

“I’ll take two personal polaroids as well.” Peter grinned again. He loved doing personal polaroids. He even had special markers for captioning them and cute little frames. He closed Snapchat to open his messages and text MJ to see if she could come over and help with the photos., then went right back to Snap. 

 

“Any particular poses and specifics with the polaroids?” 

 

“One of you in the outfit I choose, and another of you, naked, with the pink heartshaped buttplug in your mouth. Maybe some drool if you can manage it.” Peter felt himself flush, replying with a thumbs up emoji. MJ texted back that she could take the pictures, and Peter felt excitement flutter in his chest. 

 

The rest of the day went by far too slowly for Peter’s liking. He wasn’t sure why he was so excited to finish this order. For some reason, Edward seemed to draw him in. He didn’t mince his words, didn’t beat around the bush. He asked for exactly what he wanted and he didn’t waste Peter’s time for even a second. That was refreshing after having to deal with clients that constantly vied for Peter’s attention. This was a guy he could work with. 

 

They took MJ’s car back to Queens and quickly got to work. Peter took several videos of the clothes in his closet and sent them off to Edward, before pulling out his big box of toys and searching for the right plug to clean. 

 

“I’m calling it now,” MJ said, rearranging the pillows on Peter’s new bed. “Dude’s gonna pick a crop top and booty shorts.” 

 

“You say that everytime,” Peter replied, rolling his eyes. 

 

“And I’m right fifty percent of the time,” she said with a wink. Peter laughed as his phone buzzed. 

 

“Black crop top that says ‘Daddy’s Little Slut’ and those high-waisted cut-offs. And you’ll wear this for the rest of the day?” Peter groaned, hating when Michelle was right, before grabbing the chosen articles and hanging them over his desk chair. 

 

“I should start betting on it,” she said with a shit-eating grin. Peter flipped her off before responding.

 

“Yup, you paid for it, so I won’t change unless you ask me to,” he typed. “Taking your polaroids now!” He then stripped down to his boxers and went to the bathroom to clean the plug. 

 

“Honestly,” he said when he came back, “thank god you’re a lesbian and don’t care about seeing me naked cuz Ned can’t take a decent picture to save his life.” He crawled onto the bed and popped the metal bulb past his lips. 

 

“So you’ve told me,” she said with a smile, grabbing the camera and flipping on the fairy lights. “Alright, panties off.” 

 

“They’re not panties,” Peter said, words garbled as he hadn’t taken the plug out of his mouth. MJ just shrugged and gestured for him to hurry up. He took off the boxers and allowed her to pose him how she liked, allowing his mouth to fill with saliva. She stepped back and began looking for the best angle to capture the moment, Peter parted his lips to allow the drool to drip down the metal and onto the sheets - they were due for a change soon anyways. 

 

“Hold that,” Michelle said, and Peter froze while she took the photo. “Got it.” 

 

“Awesome, now get out of here so I can shove this up my ass,” Peter said, pulling the plug from his mouth and brandishing it like a weapon. 

 

“Yeah, yeah,” she said, already leaving. Peter smiled, feeling beyond grateful that he was friends with her. 

 

His phone buzzed, and he reached for it automatically, expecting it to be Edward. He was shocked to find a text from Tony. He had Mondays off (except patrol) so he could focus on schoolwork. 

 

“I need your help in the lab today. Can you be here in an hour?” Without even thinking about it, Peter was saying yes. It wasn’t until after he had pressed send that he remembered the clothes hanging over his desk chair, and the buutt plug in his hand that he had been paid to wear for the rest of the day.

 

Fuck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos!  
> tumblr: peterparkerisaslut


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes to work dressed in the outfit his client chose, and Tony's self control is tested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I cannot express my gratitude for all the support this fic has been receiving!!! You guys really keep me going, thank you.

Peter proceeded to have a mild heart attack, yelling for MJ to get back in his room as he paced, his boxers back on and his face dark with panic. 

 

“Don’t tell me you tore something,” MJ said, sounding exasperated. 

 

“I told Tony I’d come in today,” he said, and he watched as understanding filled her eyes. 

 

“Shit.”

 

“What do I do?” he asked, voice filled with anxiety. 

 

“Say you lost a bet with me!” she said. “On the winner of the national spelling bee.” Peter couldn’t help his snort. 

 

“The fact that you know that’s relevant says more about you than you realize,” he said. 

 

“I’m not the one who’s going to be dressed like a hooker in front of my boss-slash-crush.” 

 

“Touche. Okay, who was the winner this year?” 

 

“Louis Schneider, from Akron, Ohio,” MJ said without slipping a beat. He raised an eyebrow at her, but she just shrugged. 

 

“I am not ashamed.” He couldn’t respond to that, so he just shooed her back out of the room. 

 

Once the plug was inside and the clothes were on, they took the second picture and tossed them on Peter’s desk for him to decorate later. 

 

“Gimme a ride?” he asked, hitching his backpack onto his shoulder and slipping on his black Vans - a gift from one of his clients, a fellow sex worker and one of the few women who had purchased his Snap. MJ nodded and grabbed her own backpack. As Peter locked the apartment door, he felt his phone buzz. Pulling it out he saw that Edward had finally responded. 

 

“Can’t wait to see them, I’m sure they look amazing. What are you up to for the rest of the day?” 

 

“I actually got called into work, but no worries, I’ll still be wearing your outfit ;)” 

 

“That the dude?” MJ asked as they rode the elevator, looking over his shoulder as the next message popped up. Peter nodded. 

 

“Jesus, you work at a strip club or something?” 

 

“Nah, my boss is really understanding.” MJ snorted. 

 

“Lying is bad you know,” she said. Peter scowled at her. 

 

“It’s not a lie, Tony  _ is  _ understanding,” he said, walking out to the parking lot and sliding into the the front seat of her car. He tossed his bag into the backseat before answering Edward’s new message. 

 

“Seems like a good guy.” Peter smiled softly. 

 

“Oh he’s the best, I like him a lot. Wouldn’t want to work under anyone else.” 

 

_ Or  _ be  _ under anyone else _ , the thought to himself. MJ started the car and headed for Manhattan. Though Tony had moved most of his tech and supplies upstate to the compound, the tower was still operational so that Pepper had a place to work closer to home, and that’s where Peter usually worked. 

 

The drive took a little longer than anticipated due to traffic, but Peter made it in just under an hour. He gave MJ a hug and thanked her for the ride before fishing his backpack out of the backseat and stepping out. 

 

He stood in front of the tower, looking down at his outfit and then up the expanse of the tower. He took a deep breath and stepped inside. 

***

Tony had just put the finishing touches on the new heat-guided bullets he was designing for Natasha when he heard the breathless “hey, Mr. Stark” from behind him. He hadn’t even heard the boy come in, he had been so distracted by his tinkering. Of course, now he would be distracted by something else entirely, but he had no one to blame but himself for that one. 

 

“Hey, Peter,” he said, steeling himself before turning around. He could barely contain his groan of arousal when he did. 

 

Peter looked like walking sin in the outfit Tony had chosen for him. The crop top hugged his broad shoulders and defined chest, showing off his chiselled abs for the world to see. The shorts were even shorter than Tony had pictured, what looked like miles of creamy skin on display. Tony wanted to  _ devour  _ him. Peter flushed under his scrutinizing gaze. 

 

“I lost a bet,” he said weakly, looking embarrassed. Tony cocked his head to the side with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“What kind of bet leads to this?” he asked, intrigued at how Peter was going to lie his way through this. 

 

“An MJ bet, on who would win the national spelling bee. Whoever won got to pick the loser’s outfit for the day, and I lost.” Tony was impressed. He must have rehearsed that in the car his whole way here. 

 

“Well, she sure knows how to pick’em. Tell her I approve,” he said, not realizing how it sounded until Peter’s blush deepened. “That’s some devious shit,” he added to be safe. Peter laughed nervously. 

 

“So, uh, what did you need my help with?” he asked, shuffling his feet awkwardly, reminding Tony of the lie he had created to have an excuse to see the boy in that outfit in person. Luckily, he had managed to find something that fi the lie perfectly. He got up and crossed to another table that looked like a chemistry class had vomited all over it. 

 

:It’s the new web fluid I’m trying to make for your suit, it’s not synthesizing correctly. My notes are over here, go nuts,” he said, gesturing as he spoke. Peter nodded and walked to the table, dropping his backpack to the ground and glancing over Peter’s notes. 

 

“Okay, Mr. Stark, I’ll tackle this after I go to the bathroom,” he said. Tony nodded and went back to his earlier project, calibrating the bullets to Natasha’s personal pistol. He would have her take them for a spin tomorrow tomorrow up at the compound. As he worked, his phone buzzed... with a notification from Peter’s Snapchat. Tony swallowed past the growing lump in his throat and opened the Snap. 

 

He didn’t regret it when he saw Peter leaning over the bathroom sink, shorts undone. His eyes were sultry, lips outy and pink, a complete stranger from the nervous, slightly awkward boy who had just left the room. The caption read “Do I look pretty, Daddy?” Tony felt his jeans tighten and groaned softly. He knew Peter probably called all of his clients that, but that didn’t stop Tony from picturing Peter underneath him moaning “please, Daddy, harder.” Before he recovered, another picture appeared. Tony clicked it open immediately, and nearly choked on his own spit. 

 

The photo was taken from a low angle, showing off the plug in Peter’s ass beautifully. “Feel better if it was your cock,” the caption said, and Tony had to exercise all of his self-control to not barge into the bathroom and fuck Peter over the sink right then and there. He was used to getting what he wanted, not sitting back and watching what he wanted show off for no doubt dozens of other people. But he couldn’t back out now and there was no way he was revealing himself, so he just opened the chat. 

 

“Fuck, I want to eat you alive,” he said, happy to at least say what he’d wanted to the moment his eyes had landed on Peter in that outfit. Peter responded quickly. 

 

“I taste so good, Daddy, and I bet you’d know how to eat me just right ;)” Tony swore under his breath and adjusted himself. If he was going to get through the next few hours with Peter dressed like  _ that _ , he was going to have to take the edge off somehow. Shooting a quick text as himself to the boy saying he’d be back in a little bit, he left for one of the other bathrooms on the floor. 

 

Locking the door behind him, Tony didn’t waste any time dropping his pants and underwear, taking his already hard cock in hand and stroking quickly. He thought on his earlier desire to interrupt Peter in the bathroom and decided to run with it. He would bend Peter over the sink, pulling the plug out slowly before replacing it with three fingers, pumping them roughly inside the boy. He moaned out loud when he thought of how tight Peter would be around his cock as he fucked into him, the hand on his cock tightening and going faster. He could imagine Peter’s moans and whimpers, could see the expressions he’d make as he was impaled by Tony’s cock, and he sent a silent prayer to the heavens that he had accidentally purchased that Snapchat. 

 

He came with Peter’s name on his lips, and wondered how long it would be before he snapped for real.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos!  
> tumblr: peterparkerisaslut


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony struggles to keep his thoughts in check around Peter, and Peter finds himself becoming much more interested in his new client.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes they are both idiots in this chapter, but I love me some oblivious idiots.

Tony was thankful for his wank session when he got back to the lab, because Peter was bent over his table, fiddling with the synthesizer, ass almost completely out. The sight would have made him cum in his pants were he still teenager. He shook his head and made his way back to his table. 

 

“Wouldn’t you feel more comfortable sitting down?” he asked, keeping his eyes glued to the bullets and gun as he packed them into a specially made briefcase. 

 

“Nah, I sit all day at school, plus standing is better for circulation.” And that’s when Tony realized something. Peter usually sat down when he was working, but recently he had been rejecting Tony’s offers of chairs. 

 

_ Because he’s been wearing plugs to work _ , Tony thought suddenly, making him almost spill coffee down his front. For what must have been months now, Peter had been coming to work with his ass plugged and tony had had  _ no idea _ . He could see it now: the change in Peter’s gait, the way his face flushed when he shifted a certain way, the small noises he would make whenever he stretched for a specific tool. Was Tony really so oblivious? How had not noticed thee things when he spent most of his time staring at the boy? 

 

His phone buzzed in his pocket, making Tony jump and rush to check it. It was a Snap from Peter - of course Tony hadn’t noticed he was on his phone, because he was fucking blind - and he almost opened it right then; but what were the odds of Peter not noticing that everytime he texted his client, Tony’s phone would go off? Highly unlikely given that he wasn’t stupid, like Tony apparently was. So he snapped the briefcase shut and went to check on Peter’s progress. 

 

“Figure it out?” he asked, resisting the urge to place a hand on the small of Peter’s back. Peter nodded. 

 

“You were adding too much carbon to the formula. I tweaked it a little bit and I think it oughtta be good,” he said, continuing to mix ingredients as he spoke. Tony nodded and tapped the briefcase in his hand. 

 

“Well, I need to get this upstate, and you seem to have this handled, so I’ll leave you to it,” he said. Peter nodded without looking up from his work. “I’ll leave the workshop unlocked for you, if you want to test out the new formula when you’re done,” he added. This time Peter looked up, giving Tony a blinding smile. 

 

“Thank you, Mr. Stark!” he exclaimed, eyes bright with excitement. Tony felt his heart skip a beat. 

 

“No problem, kid,” he said, hoping he didn’t  _ actually  _ sound that breathless. He gave Peter a little nod and a salute, before turning and trying not to sprint from the lab. 

 

This hadn’t been the greatest of ideas. 

***

“Sorry it took me a minute, I was in a meeting. But I loved the pics, almost had to excuse myself.” Peter grinned and quickly typed back. 

 

“Next time you should, and show me ;)” He had noticed that people tipped more when Peter encouraged them to send videos and pictures of their reactions to his shows and personal photos, and he had a feeling this guy was a big spender. 

 

“Maybe I will. What did the boss say about the outfit?” 

 

“I thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head, but I had a story ready for him that he seemed to buy.”

 

“So he has no idea you do this?” 

 

“No, thank god. I don’t know what I would do if he found out. He’s my mentor so it would be really embarrassing.” Peter had practically forgotten about his work at this point, he was becoming so invested in the conversation. 

 

“Maybe he would be understanding, you said he was a cool guy.” 

 

“Yeah, he is, but still. How would you react if you found out your mentee was a sex worker?”

 

“I’ve employed many sex workers over the years. They’re very hard-working individuals and have always brought innovation to the workplace. I don’t know about your boss, but I get the feeling he might have a similar view on things. Not saying you should tell him, of course, that’s your decision.” Peter chewed his bottom lip as he thought about what it would be like to come clean to Tony. He didn’t like the image. 

 

“He would definitely think along those lines, but he’s known me since I was 14. It would probably freak him out a little bit.”

 

“People can surprise you, but yeah that does make sense.” 

 

“So what do you do? It almost sounds like you run a company.” 

 

“Used to. Handed over the reigns to someone much more suited for it a few years back, I like to focus on product, not marketing.”

 

“Haha, not much of a businessman?” 

 

“No, I’ve been told I ‘don’t play well with others.’”

 

“Oh god, I would hate hearing that. I’m pretty much a doormat at work, just tell me what to do and I’ll do it.” 

 

“You picked a good side job then.” Peter actually laughed out loud, sending several cry-laughing emojis. 

 

Peter lost track of time, texting Edward. He forgot about the web fluid he was supposed to be testing out, the plug buried in his ass, everything. It wasn’t until F.R.I.D.A.Y. announced that it was nearly ten o’clock that he realized he needed to get home and get ready for patrol. 

 

“Shit, I stayed at work way longer than I meant to. Better get home and get ready for bed.” 

 

“Do you have a way to get there?” 

 

“Yeah, I just take the subway.”

 

“Not in that outfit, you’ll get kidnapped. Let me send you money for an Uber.” Peter went to tell him that it wasn’t necessary, but before he could send the message, a Venmo notification popped up. 

 

_ Manofironandgold sent you $20 for: Uber _ . Peter sighed and sent him a thank you video, complete with a kiss blown to the camera. 

 

“Just wanna make sure you stay safe. Wouldn’t want my favorite Snapchat to go dead because something happened to you.” Peter found himself blushing at the casual compliment. 

 

“You only bought it three days ago. 

 

“That’s all I needed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos!!!  
> tumblr: peterparkerisaslut


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As client and worker become closer, their friends express their thoughts on the unusual relationship that seems to be forming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahahahaha i have no idea what this chapter is but i hope you guys like it!

 

“Peter? Are you listening to me?” Ned’s voice snatched Peter’s attention away from his phone, and he felt himself flush guiltily. 

 

“Er, what?” Ned groaned and MJ rolled her eyes. They were in Peter’s room, working on a chemistry project - at least, they were supposed to be. 

 

“Can’t sugar daddy wait an hour while we do this?” MJ asked without looking up from her laptop. 

 

“Stop calling him that,” Peter snapped back, shoving his phone under his thigh and turning to the math he had been tasked with doing. 

 

“He’s your highest paying client, you talk to him everyday - even about things that have nothing to do with work -  _ and _ he has your actual address instead of your PO box. Wake up and face the music: he’s your sugar daddy.”

 

“First of all, the address thing was an accident,” Peter said, which was true. He had accidentally written his real address when he sent Edward the polaroids (although he could have sworn he had put the PO box down), but the only thing that had come of it was a beautiful flower arrangement sent to his door the morning of an English test he had been worried about. 

 

“Second of all, I don’t even know what he looks like.”

 

“You know what his dick looks like,” Ned said offhandedly, making Peter flush deeper. 

 

“That’s irrelevant, I know what all my clients dicks look like,” he said, very much not appreciating the direction this conversation was going. 

 

“Yeah, but you’ve never saved their photos to your personal spank bank folder,” MJ argued. 

 

“I’m never giving you access to my phone again,” Peter groaned. 

 

“Keep telling yourself that.” Peter just glared at her, ignoring his phone as it buzzed under his leg. He finished the math they needed done before pulling it out again. 

 

  
“Sorry, my friends were being annoying,” he typed, pointedly ignoring the look MJ was shooting him. He refused to acknowledge that maybe she had a point, and that maybe his relationship with Edward pushed the bounds of what he actually offered, professionally speaking. But he didn’t really see the problem with it, especially because Edward didn’t have any misgivings about what they were. He never expected special treatment or asked for free stuff just because they were closer than the average sex worker/client seemed to be. He was always respectful, always kind, and never pushy, which was more than Peter could say about half of his other clients. So what if Peter got off occasionally when Edward talked dirty, that wasn’t a crime. And besides, the man was  _ good  _ at it, Peter would feel rude just pretending he was into it like he did with others. 

 

“I understand,” Edward replied. “A little too well at the moment.” 

 

“What are your friends doing?” 

 

“Just one friend, and he’s accusing me of focusing more on ‘spoiling my new boytoy’ than on my actual job. Of course, he will never be guilty of referring to you as such again, unless he actually enjoys glasses of Scotch to the face.” Peter’s heard did a weird skipping pattern when he read the words, but he ignored it as best he could, deciding to play it up in a way that could be advantageous. 

 

“Call me what? ‘Boytoy’ or ‘yours?’” He bit his lip as he waited for a response to the ballsy message. 

 

“The first one, I would never object to the second.”

 

_ All you have to do is ask _ . The thought, unbidden, arose from the depths of Peter’s mind. It should have scared him. He had no idea who Edward was, but something about him was almost familiar. And he treated Peter so wonderfully, with so much sweetness and care, was it really so odd that Peter would be curious as to just how far that kindness might extend?

 

He shook his head, like that would make the thoughts go away, and typed back: “You sure know how to make a man blush.” Then he slid the device back under his leg, turning to Ned to discuss what he had been talking about earlier.

***

Tony was smiling at his phone when Rhodey came out of the kitchen, dabbing at his now ruined t-shirt with a washcloth. 

 

“Was that really necessary?” he asked. Tony shrugged. 

 

“Did you learn your lesson?” Rhodey glared at him.

 

“I’ll never disrespect your new infatuation again,” he said bitterly. Tony smiled at him.

 

“That’s what I thought.”

 

“I’m still right,” Rhodey said. “He takes up far too much of your attention. The only time you’re not obsessively checking your phone is when you’re with Peter, and while I have a lot of thoughts on  _ that  _ particular situation, it doesn’t affect your work the way this one does.”

 

“I still get what I need to done, honeybear, I really don’t see the problem.” 

 

“Of course you don’t,” Tony just rolled his eyes and went to refill his glass. Rhodey sighed and fell into one of the plush armchairs across from the couch.

 

“Tony, he’s a sex worker. This is just a job for him. You think he sees you as anything more than a walking dollar sign, but he doesn’t. Can you imagine if he found out who you really are? How quickly this story would blow up?” 

 

_ The tabloids would be the least of my problems,  _ Tony thought to himself.

 

“But he’s not going to find out, and I trust my gut on this. He’s a good guy, Rhodey, and if you spoke to him for a solid five minutes you would agree with me.”  _ You already do.  _

 

“How do you know anything he tells you is even true?” Tony fought back a pained laugh and drained his glass, refilling it immediately before answering. 

 

“Because I am not an idiot, like you, Pepper, and everyone else is so bent on believing. He has no reason to lie about the things he tells me, as they aren’t pertinent to his identity - the only thing he actively keeps hidden. Which makes perfect sense, as he’s smart enough to know that there are actual real predators out there who might wish him harm. Unlike me.” 

 

_ Nevermind that you already  _ know  _ his identity. _

 

“You really expect me to believe you haven’t found a way to figure out who he is?” Now it was Tony’s turn to glare. 

 

“You really think so little of me, James?” Rhodey sighed and shook his head. 

 

“No, Tony, I just know you. And when you want something I know you’ll stop at nothing to get it.” Tony took a small sip, thinking about how much he had been wanting these past few weeks and how hard he had been denying himself, before shooting his friend a calculated look over the rim of his glass. 

 

“I am not the same man I once was, Platypus.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos  
> tumblr: peterparkerisaslut


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A present for Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate that this chapter is so short but the whirlwind is afoot coming soon ;)

Tony collapsed bonelessly against his mattress, chest heaving as his cum cooled on his stomach. Peter had put on a spectacular show that night, starting with a stupidly seductive strip-tease and ending on all fours, fucking himself onto a dildo that had been suction-cupped to his bedroom wall. Tony didn’t think he would ever tire of the way Peter moaned so prettily, of the way his pitch would soar whenever he tipped over the edge. Tony lost it every time, the little noises of pleasure better than the sweetest music. 

 

He wasted no time in messaging Peter to thank him for the show, telling him he did wonderfully. He reveled in the series of heart emoji’s he received in response, and just couldn’t help himself from scrolling up in their saved conversations to find the boy’s wishlist link. He hadn’t bought Peter a present in awhile, and after the orgasm he had just had it felt right to spoil him a little.

 

He didn’t anticipate a new item having been added, and when he realized what it was his mouth went dry. He knew of the toy’s existence, obviously, Pepper having shown him almost the moment it had popped up online. He never would have expected Peter to want it, though, especially when he knew Tony personally. Before he could talk himself out of it, Tony clicked the “buy now” button, pointedly ignoring the little thoughts in his head that were screaming that this was a bad idea. 

 

“Got you a present,” he typed out after switching back to Snapchat. “Let me know when you get it.” It was several minutes before Peter responded. 

 

“Oh my god I didn’t actually expect anyone to get that for me. My friend sent me the link the other day and I added it as a joke.”

 

“Well I think it’ll be a lovely addition to your collection.” 

 

“You’re too sweet to me, thank you.”

 

“Anything to make you smile.” That earned him a photo of said smile, Peter’s cheeks tinged pink and his brown eyes lit up with joy. Tony’s heart skipped a beat at the image, his breath hitching in his throat. Peter was just too goddamned beautiful.  

 

“Just like that,” he messaged, before setting his phone down and going to his en-suite to clean the dried cum from his skin. 

 

He returned to the bed with a plan in his head. A pathetic, unbelievably dimwitted plan that would surely come back to bite him in the ass. But if there was one thing Tony Stark had little practice in, it was self-control. 

***

When the package arrived, Peter couldn’t help but laugh when he unboxed it. It really had been a joke when he added it to his wishlist, and to be quite honest the fact that an Iron Man themed butt plug even existed was a joke in and of itself. But he wasn’t about to start complaining now that he had it. 

 

Peter snapped a picture and sent it to Edward, who responded quickly with a winky face. He was only mildly surprised when the Venmo notification popped up, telling him that Edward had sent him ten dollars. 

 

“Let me guess, you want me to wear it?” 

 

“What a smart boy you are.” Peter couldn’t help but blush at the words. Not for the first time, he wondered what Edward sounded like. Was his voice deep and commanding, or soft and condescending? Did it get low and husky when he was aroused? Peter shivered at the thought before he could stop himself, mentally chastising himself for allowing his thoughts to drift down that path. It was bad enough that he was halfway in love with Tony Stark, he couldn’t afford to have a crush on some faceless client who wouldn’t even give him a second glance if he didn’t post nudes on the internet. 

 

_ You don’t know that _ , a tiny, traitorous voice said in the back of his mind. Peter groaned and threw himself face-first onto his mattress. His phone buzzed in his hand and he barely turned his head to look at the screen. It was a text from Tony. 

 

“Team training at the compound, be there to pick you up in twenty minutes.” 

 

Peter almost chucked his phone across the room in frustration. Going to school and working his internship with a plug up his ass was one thing, but team training? The world couldn’t possibly be this cruel. He toyed with the idea of refunding Edward’s money and making up some excuse as to why he suddenly couldn’t do as requested, but the idea of disappointing his favorite client made his stomach turn. So instead he sighed and went to clean the toy with resignation, grabbing his bottle of lube on his way to the bathroom. 

 

Fifteen minutes later he was sliding into the backseat of Tony’s town car, surprised when he saw someone other than Happy behind the wheel. He tried to ignore the pressure of the metal buried deep inside him, this plug much heavier than any of his others. 

 

“Where’s Happy?” he asked, inwardly cringing at how breathless the words came out. Tony finally looked up from the tablet in his hands and glanced up at the new driver before meeting Peter’s eyes. 

 

“Taking a much needed vacation. He’ll be back next week. You’re looking a little flushed, kid, you alright?” Peter willed himself not to blush even deeper and nodded wordlessly, turning and looking out the window to avoid Tony’s questioning gaze. It was going to be a very long afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos!  
> tumblr: peterparkerisaslut


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds something that Tony definitely shouldn't have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE

Peter was losing his mind. He couldn’t focus, couldn’t keep up with his teammates, and simply could not ignore the plug that was getting constantly jostled while the sparring went on.

 

“Hey Spidey, you good?” Sam’s voice crackled over the comms, and Peter barely had time to squeak out an affirmative before he was dodging one of Natasha’s rubber bullets. They were playing a glorified version of capture the flag, seeing how well they could work as teams. They were testing their communication skills, their ability to strategize, and whether or not they could operate as a cohesive unit. And right now, the only weak link in the Red team was Peter.

 

“You’re distracted, Parker, get your head in the game,” Clint barked. Peter grit his teeth as he jumped out of the way of Cap’s shield, the movement forcing the plug right up against his prostate. The sensation made him gasp, pleasure shooting up his spine and distracting him from the bright orange whips of energy that were coming right for him.

 

He registered the sensation of going airborne before he realized that Strange had used his magic to send him flying backwards. He had barely a moment to panic before he was slamming into a tree, all the air being knocked from his lungs and the plug being slammed so deep inside him that when he hit the ground he was convulsing violently. Silence rang over the comms at the high-pitched whine that was drawn from Peter’s throat. Peter wanted to cry, hot tears of embarrassment threatening to spill behind his mask. Why had he thought he could do this? 

 

“Pete, hey, kid, you’re okay,” he heard distantly, arousal and mortification taking up most of his headspace. He barely registered the large, metal hands helping him onto shaky legs, but then Tony’s face was in front of him and Peter just wanted to collapse against him with relief. 

 

“Hey, Peter, listen to me. Seven-three-eight-three, that’s the code to my room. Go lay down, take a breather,” Tony said, and Peter found himself nodding mechanically. Barely aware of his actions, he shot a web up to the highest point of the compound and  _ yanked  _ himself up and away from the others. 

 

Using F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s help he found Tony’s room quickly and typed the keycode in, wasting no time as he stepped inside to wrestle the suit off, collapsing face-first onto Tony’s bed and reaching into his boxers to grip the base of the plug and gently pull it out, whimpering the whole time. He felt awful, knowing that in doing so he was going back on his word with Edward, but it was  _ too much  _ and he just wanted to be able to breathe properly. He tossed the plug aside without a second thought, momentarily forgetting that he was in Tony’s room and that it would be painfully awkward if the man were to walk in right now. The only thing he could think about was getting rid of the erection that was now painful, and before he could stop himself he was rutting against the mattress, helpless to stop the high whines and little mewls that fell from his lips. Tony’s scent surrounded him, urging his hips faster against the bed, his orgasm fast approaching after hours of near-constant arousal. 

 

He came with a strangled scream, his hips stuttering against the mattress as cum drenched the inside of his boxers. He went boneless against the sheets, trying to ignore his now sticky-state. 

 

“Tony wanted you to know that there is some Aspirin in the bedside table should you need some,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. informed him several minutes later. Now that the haze of arousal had cleared, Peter was acutely aware of the pain radiating across his back from the impact with the tree. He rolled over and opened the drawer of the nightstand, finding the bottle quickly and pulling it out. But before he could shut the drawer, he noticed a letter sitting on top of one of Tony’s many tablets. A letter that was not addressed to Tony. 

 

_ Edward Carter _

 

Peter felt his blood run cold, his whole body freezing in place.

 

Because that was his handwriting. 

***

Tony felt bad. He hadn’t anticipated how distracted Peter would be, having seen him behave perfectly normal plugged on several occasions. He hadn’t taken into account the constant motion the training would require, and how mentally taxing it would be to keep up. Seeing Peter fly into the tree had been sickening, knowing that it had been his fault. He didn’t think twice about giving Peter his roomcode, not having planned on getting the boy into his bed that day, but the pained whine Peter had let loose haunted him. He ignored the questioning stares of his teammates and just waited for F.R.I.D.A.Y. to tell him when Peter was safe in his room. 

 

“Alright, back to business,” he said, firing up his repulsors and going airborne. No one argued. and they fell back into the training. The Blue team ended victorious, with Wanda clutching the red ribbon triumphantly as the Red team groaned. Tony was immediately checking in with F.R.I.D.A.Y. 

 

“How’s the kid?”

 

“Laying in bed, boss. He appears to be resting.”  

 

“Let him know I have Aspirin in the bedside table if he needs some.” 

 

“Will do.” 

 

Tony heard, rather than felt, a hand clap on his shoulder and looked up to see Bruce standing beside him. 

 

“Dinner with the team?” he asked. Tony thought about Peter, having done only God knew what in his bed, and swallowed around the lump in his throat. 

 

“Sounds good.” 

 

They ended up just ordering take-out, everyone far too tired to volunteer to cook. They joked and laughed and Tony felt content. He was part of a team again, and the world was (for the moment) safe. It had been far too long since Tony had felt so at peace.

 

“Hey, should someone go check on Peter?” Steve said, once everyone had eaten their fill. 

 

“I will,” Tony said, grabbing some boxes of food he knew Peter liked. “Need to get him home soon anyways.” 

 

He made his way to his bedroom, spirits high, expecting to find Peter resting on the bed. So when he opened the door to find the boy standing in only his boxers, glaring at him, he wasn’t quite sure what to do. 

 

And then he saw two polaroid pictures clutched in Peter’s shaking hands.

  
“Tony,  _ what the fuck is this? _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos!  
> tumblr: peterparkerisaslut


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony finally tell the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIS FINISHED! I know I didn't update for a FAT minute, but here's the grand finale! I hope it was worth the wait!

Tony froze, unable to think of a single excuse as to how those photos were in his possession. He knew he couldn’t lie, because Peter was well aware of how he’d gotten them. So he just stood there, gaping like a fish. 

 

“Are you kidding me? Tony if you wanted nudes from me all you had to do was ask!” Peter said, throwing the Polaroids onto the floor “You didn’t have to lie to me for months, put me in embarrassing situations, or pay me exorbitant amounts of money!” Tony’s brain finally came online. 

 

“What do you mean, all I had to do was ask?” he asked, having the wherewithal to shut the door before someone could walk by and overhear them. Peter scoffed.

“Tony, I’ve been in love with you since I was fifteen years old.”

 

The words hit Tony like a freight train. He couldn’t catch his breath, his heart was pounding against his ribcage, his throat was so dry he could barely swallow. Peter, in love with him? But how? Why? He was neurotic old man with a god complex and an inability to shut his damn mouth. Peter was young, and gorgeous, and sharper than a tack. Why on earth would he ever want Tony?

 

In the blink of an eye Peter was across the room, standing right in front of him. 

 

“Stop overthinking,” he snapped, but his eyes were bright with nervous anticipation. 

 

“Why?” Tony asked, voice ragged. Peter rolled his eyes. 

 

“Why not? Tony, you’re amazing. You’re brilliant, charismatic, funny, not to mention drop dead gorgeous. You’ve been my idol since i was nine years old. How the hell could I  _ not _ fall for you?” Tony searched for the correct response, finding himself at a loss for words. 

 

“I…” he said, losing himself in Peter’s eyes. Before he could stop himself, he was just blurting it out. 

 

“I bought the Snapchat because I found your blog and thought: ‘He looks like Peter, who will never want me, so why not pretend?’ And when I saw that it  _ was _ you, I just couldn’t bring myself to ask for a refund and delete it. I thought if I could just have this, I would be able to go on living like I wasn’t hopelessly in love with you.” Peter looked stunned, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly. 

 

“And how’s that working out for you?” he asked quietly. 

 

“Poorly,” Tony said. Peter chuckled, looking back towards the open drawer of the nightstand where Tony had been dumb enough to keep the photos. 

 

“You’re kind of an idiot,” he said. Tony didn’t have any time to defend himself, though, because suddenly Peter’s hands were in his hair, and he was being pulled down, and they were kissing

***

Peter had intended to stay mad. He had been livid, after all. But Tony had a way of disarming him completely; of tearing down his walls and leaving him unable to hold on onto any negative feelings. And then he’d said the one thing Peter never dreamed he would hear, and suddenly the fact that he’d been deceived didn’t matter anymore. Because Tony Stark was in love with him. 

 

He hadn’t even thought about pulling the older man down to meet his lips. Tony didn’t hesitate, grabbing him by the hips and pulling him close, kissing Peter back like he was drowning. Peter moaned as Tony’s tongue traced over his lips, parting them immediately and letting the appendage delve into his mouth. Tony’s hands wandered down to Peter’s thighs, and Peter took the hint to wrap his legs around Tony’s waist. 

 

He lost himself to Tony’s lips, the world outside the two of them becoming a blur. All that mattered was Tony’s tongue, Tony’s body pressed flush against his own, the burn of Tony’s goatee rubbing against his own smooth skin. He didn’t even notice when Tony walked away from the door. He did notice, however, when Tony laid him down on the bed, keeping their lips connected the whole way. 

 

“Tony,” Peter murmured, breaking the kiss. “Tony, I need you.” 

 

“I’ve got you, baby boy,” Tony said, kissing down his neck and slipping his hands beneath Peter’s t-shirt - he had yet to notice that Peter had snagged one from his closet. Peter whimpered at the endearment, clutching at Tony’s shoulders and rutting up against the thigh settled between his legs. Tony chuckled darkly, before he bit down at the juncture of Peter’s neck and shoulder, making Peter gasp. 

 

“So impatient, baby,” Tony said, voice rough with desire. Peter shivered at the sound. 

 

“Wanted you so long, please daddy, need you so bad,” he said, taking a risk and praying it paid off. Tony groaned and yanked Peter’s shirt up none-too-kindly, encouraging Peter to sit up so he could pull it off. 

 

“God, you’re beautiful,” he murmured, gazing at Peter’s torso with reverence and making Peter flush. This made Tony smirk and stand upright. Peter couldn’t help the whine that escaped him at the loss of contact. 

 

“Pants off for daddy,” Tony said, and Peter’s cock twitched at the words. He scrambled to obey the order, pulling the boxers down and tossing them to the side. He felt heat flow through his veins at the hinger in Tony’s eyes as his cock was exposed, hard and dripping. Tony wasted not a second, wrapping his calloused fingers around him and giving him a few slow strokes that had Peter writhing against the sheets. 

 

“Please, daddy, oh god, please, fuck me, I’ll do anything, please!” Peter cried, not wanting to cum without Tony’s cock fucking him into oblivion.

 

“Fuck, baby boy,” Tony groaned. “When he you beg so prettily, how can I refuse?” Peter watched with anticipation as he pulled his shirt off, revealing corded muscles and tan skin. Peter was worried he would start drooling, until Tony unbuttoned his jeans and pulled both his jeans and underwear off. Peter’s mouth went dry at the sight of Tony’s huge cock, rock hard with a bead of precum glistening from the tip. Without even thinking about it, he fell back against the mattress, hooking his arms under his knees and exposing his still stretched hole. Tony made a sound like he had been gut-punched, and Peter felt his thumb probing his fluttering entrance. He whined and wiggled, making Tony give a breathy laugh. 

 

“Okay, baby, I’m going,” he said, climbing onto the bed and crawling over Peter, leaning down to kiss him sweetly. Then he reached down to guide his cock to Peter’s waiting hole, and Peter’s mind went blank as that huge cock breached him. 

 

“This what you wanted, baby boy?” Tony asked, his tone dark and gritty. Peter just nodded, having lost his voice as Tony’s cock split him in half. Tony slid in slowly, each inch sending shockwaves of pleasure up Peter’s spine. 

 

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Tony hissed once he had sunk all the way in. Peter could barely breathe, too consumed was he by the feeling of Tony fully sheathed inside of him. 

 

“Feel so good on my cock, baby, like you were made for it,” Tony said, pulling halfway out and shoving back in , punching a choked moan from Peter’s throat. 

 

“You like that, baby? You like the way my cock feels inside you?” 

 

“Yes!” Peter cried, finding his voice again. “Yes, daddy! Fuck me harder, please, god, harder!” Tony grinned above him, pulling almost all the way out before snapping his hips forward and burying himself back inside. Peter gasped, clutching at Tony’s back as the head of his cock nailed his prostate dead-on. 

 

“There!” he practically screamed. “Fuck, right there daddy!” Tony started pounding into him, his pace brutal and utterly breathtaking. Peter knew he wouldn’t be able to last long, he was already crying with the overwhelming pleasure. 

 

“You close, baby? Gonna cum for daddy?” Tony growled, somehow sensing how close to the edge Peter already was. 

 

“Yes daddy, yes, please, let me cum!” Those calloused fingers were back around his cock, stroking in time with Tony’s thrusts. 

 

“Cum for me,” Tony whispered raggedly in Peter’s ear, and Peter was gone, cumming with a whine as his nails scrabbled for purchase on Tony’s back. 

 

Tony hissed as Peter tightened around him, his thrusts becoming erratic and Peter could tell he wouldn’t last much longer. Head still hazy with the best orgasm of his life and the continuing aftershocks, Peter just pulled Tony down for a sloppy kiss, panting against his lips. Tony groaned, hips stuttering, and then Peter could feel as he came, filling him to the brim. Peter whimpered at the feeling, senses overloaded with all the new sensations. 

 

Tony pulled out and collapsed beside Peter, pulling him close and burying his face into his curls. That’s when Peter realized something. 

 

“Oh god,” he groaned, pushing his face into Tony’s chest. 

 

“What?” Tony asked. 

 

“MJ’s going to flip when she finds out Tony Stark was my sugar daddy this whole time!”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: peterparkerisaslut-x  
> Please leave comments and kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and kudos!  
> tumblr:peterparkerisaslut


End file.
